


Red X... unmasked

by Xenebe



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Jealous Dick Grayson, Jealousy, Time Travel, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenebe/pseuds/Xenebe
Summary: Sono passati anni e Robin ancora non è riuscito a prendere Red X. C'è qualcosa in lui che lo infastidisce e incuriosisce allo stesso tempo: le sue abilità, il suo tono sempre scherzoso e un po' canzonatorio, il suo conoscerli così bene da sapere delle teorie di Beast Boy sulla sua identità. E quel flirtare continuo con Starfire che sembra fatto apposta solo per ingelosirlo…Red X dal canto suo continua a osservare i Titans, a studiarli, per essere certo di compiere la sua missione, restando quanto più a distanza possibile, per assicurarsi che non scoprano la sua identità. Ma quando, durante uno scontro, uno dei cinque ragazzi si troverà in pericolo, lui come reagirà?
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Raven, Dick Grayson/Raven, Dick Grayson/Red X, Raven & Red X (DCU), Raven/Red X (DCU), Robin&Raven, Robin/Raven, Robrae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ovviamente non possiedo i diritti di Teen Titans, in nessuna forma. I diritti appartengono alla DC Comics, Alla Warner Bros. Animation, Cartoon Network, The WB etc...  
> Ok, finalmente sono riuscita a trovare il coraggio di postare qui questa ff! Non ho mai avuto il coraggio di postare qualcosa in questo sito, ma se sono riuscita a pubblicare in generale qualcosa in questo fandom potevo riuscire a postare anche qui (trovate questa storia, insieme a molte altre scritte da me in altri fandom, su EFP). Ho lavorato per anni intorno a questo fandom senza mai riuscire ad aver il coraggio di pubblicare nulla, perché... la DC, i Teen Titans, la Bat-family è complicatissima e ho sempre paura di fare qualche sbaglio memorabile, ma questa volta ho preso il coraggio a due mani ed ecco qui... Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate e se ci siete ancora o sono arrivata dieci anni troppo tardi.

**Prologo**

  
Red X si guardò intorno con fare circospetto, mentre tornava a casa.  
Non amava andare in giro senza il costume, ma non poteva fare altrimenti se non voleva attirare l'attenzione. E doveva seguirli, doveva tenere sotto controllo i Teen Titans.  
Strinse la rivista che aveva comprato quella mattina. Sulla prima pagina capeggiava un titolo sensazionalistico con l'immagine di Robin e Starfire che si sorridevano. Il giornalista si dichiarava certo di non aver mai visto una coppia più innamorata. X invece non ne era tanto sicuro. Aveva osservato bene i suoi nemici e nelle ultime settimane sembrava che tra i due ragazzi si fosse spenta la scintilla... Era il momento di pianificare un nuovo colpo, si disse. Sorrise tra sé e sé, immaginando Robin che cercava di capire lo schema secondo cui lui decideva dove colpire.  
Si infilò nel portone proprio mentre vedeva passare una volante: finalmente era a casa e tra pochi minuti avrebbe potuto rilassarsi.  
Abitava in una zona residenziale poco lontana dal centro, un quartiere normale, senza picchi di delinquenza o famiglie particolarmente facoltose. Il proprietario dello stabile gli aveva venduto l'appartamento senza fare troppe domande quando gli aveva consegnato contanti pari a quattro volte il valore dell'intero stabile. Il suo monolocale era l'appartamento più piccolo in tutto il palazzo, ma era anche il più silenzioso vista la presenza negli altri di numerose famiglie. Era riuscito a non incontrare quasi mai nessuno e i pochi che lo avevano visto erano stati troppo distratti dai lunghi capelli che gli cadevano sul viso per provare a distinguere i suoi lineamenti, non che qualcuno avrebbe comunque potuto collegarlo al suo vero nome.  
Sospirò togliendosi il giubbotto e mettendosi al pc: doveva trovare qualcosa che potesse organizzare velocemente, senza dover pianificare per giorni. Era il momento di andare alla Wayne Industries.  
  


* * *


	2. Capitolo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccomi con il primo capitolo. Qui scoprirete chi è Red X, vi anticipo che coincide con una delle teorie di Beast Boy.  
> Vi lascio al capitolo

* * *

# Capitolo 1

  
Robin era chiuso nella sua stanza. Dopo l’ultima ondata di attacchi c’erano solo due dei loro nemici che non risultavano in galera: Slade, ancora disperso dopo la "fine del mondo", e Red X. Ed era proprio su quest'ultimo che voleva concentrarsi.

Ultimamente sentiva che avrebbe a breve dovuto affrontarlo di nuovo, urgevano quindi pianificazione e analisi, si disse, iniziando a elencare tutto ciò che sapeva del ladro:

  * era un ladro;
  * non era interessato a far del male a nessuno;
  * aveva un ottimo allenamento;
  * conosceva le teorie di BB sulla sua identità, altrimenti non avrebbe indossato, tra le altre, una maschera da Jason **°** ;
  * la sua voce tendeva ad assumere un tono scherzoso, come se si divertisse nel confronto;
  * aveva un fisico allenato, ma era un po' più alto e muscoloso di lui, cosa che in realtà scartava la possibilità che sotto la maschera ci fosse realmente Jason **°** ;
  * era riuscito a rubare la tuta, nonostante le sue misure di sicurezza…



Inoltre c'era qualcosa… qualcosa in una delle sue ultime apparizioni che non lo convinceva. Proprio per questo aveva recuperato tutti i filmati della sorveglianza dai vari veicoli **^**. Non erano molti, ma non riusciva a smettere di analizzarli… Eccolo lì! Fermò l’immagine del filmato dell’autobus su cui viaggiavano Raven e Star.

Red X non aveva mai - MAI - prestato attenzione a Raven, era solitamente occupato a infastidire lui o a flirtare con Star, questo quando non rubava equipaggiamento all’avanguardia, eppure in quel caso si era comportato diversamente. Non che avesse parlato come se si stesse rivolgendo direttamente a Raven, ma la direzione del suo volto non lasciava dubbi: stava guardando proprio e solo la mezza demonessa e, anzi, ora che ci faceva caso, prima di andare via sembrava si fosse fermato giusto un attimo a osservare la scena; se non avesse analizzato tutto ancora e ancora non se ne sarebbe neanche accorto.

Ma la cosa più strana di tutta la faccenda era che questa sua nuova scoperta, se così si potesse chiamare, risvegliava in lui un certo fastidio… nulla di particolare oltre al solito sospetto sempre presente quando aveva a che fare con il ladro, poco più che un'impressione che però gli procurava un disagio, piccolo, minuscolo, come una fame leggera.

Sospirò poco prima di sentire un colpo leggero alla porta che aveva lasciato aperta.

\- Non è salutare indugiare in nuove ossessioni. -, sorrise, senza voltarsi, chiudendo lo schermo del computer.

\- È il mio lavoro però, Rae.-, ancora non si era voltato verso di lei, ma già sapeva che stava alzando gli occhi al cielo.

\- Tecnicamente il nostro lavoro sarebbe consegnare alla polizia chi attacca la città. Inoltre non ti farebbe male rilassarti per un pomeriggio. E il mio nome è Raven.-

\- È solo che il mio dovere…-, fu interrotto dall’allarme,- Come non detto.-

Robin si sentiva stranamente più concentrato. Era come se, cercando di mettere a fuoco Red X, stesse iniziando a vederlo in HD.

Erano nella sede di Jump City della Wayne, il chip che Red X aveva rubato era super all'avanguardia, ma era un chip per macchine agricole e, come tutti quelli prodotti dalla Wayne Enterprise, era impossibile modificarlo o alterarlo, lui lo sapeva bene.

Inoltre sembrava che li avesse aspettati, come se il suo vero scopo fosse incontrare loro e non rubare. Appena li aveva "attaccati" aveva seguito il suo solito schema: aveva quasi ignorato Cyborg e Raven, lanciando loro solo i suoi gadget, provocato Beast Boy e flirtato con Star, prima di osservare e provocare lui guardandolo da sopra la spalla.

Robin però era rimasto concentrato e gli si era avvicinato con calma.

\- Ci hai aspettato, X?-

\- Certo, avevo proprio voglia di farmi venire il mal di testa con voi... Anche se sono sempre felice di rivedere la bella aliena, ragazzo.-

Robin continuava a osservarlo senza attaccarlo o avvicinarsi. C'era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva, ne era certo, ma non riusciva a capire cosa o perché e questo lo infastidiva, ma lo rendeva più all'erta.

\- Che succede Ragazzo Idiozia *****? Ti sei addormentato?-

Era certo che Raven non avesse mai usato quel soprannome sul campo... Ancora Raven...

Red X era leggermente preoccupato. Robin sembrava stranamente concentrato e quel passo falso sul soprannome avrebbe decisamente dovuto evitarlo: doveva riportare il suo focus dove era giusto che fosse. Allungò un braccio lanciando una bomba elettromagnetica verso Cyborg per distrarre lui e Beast Boy: sapeva che Raven non si sarebbe intromessa nel loro combattimento se non per salvare la vita del suo leader e mettere il ragazzo in pericolo era davvero l'ultima cosa che volesse e potesse fare. Iniziò ad attaccarlo fingendo di non notare cosa stesse accadendo e sorprendendosi all'arrivo, che invece aveva decisamente previsto, di Star.

\- Fidanzato Robin voglio prestati una mano...-

\- Sarebbe "darti una mano", dolcezza, ma non credo che sia il caso. Ne parliamo dopo, che dici?- e con questo le lanciò una X adesiva che la bloccò a una parete, poco distante dai suoi compagni di squadra. Si voltò poi verso il Ragazzo Meraviglia:

\- Che fai ignori quello zuccherino, ragazzo? E se te la rubassi?-, il ladro venne sorpreso dal sorriso furbo del giovane eroe.

\- Ancora non so perché vuoi farmi ingelosire, ma non funzionerà più X!-

Il ladro fece a stento in tempo a pensare che doveva aver tirato troppo la corda che si accorse di quello che stava accadendo alle sue spalle. Beast Boy doveva aver intercettato la sua bomba che, non essendosi infranta su uno strumento elettronico, ma un corpo di carne e osse, era stata come amplificata e non aveva quindi solo colpito Cyborg, che comunque giaceva riverso a terra, ma anche gran parte dell'apparecchiatura tecnologica della stanza che era esplosa, creando delle crepe nei pilastri all'interno della stanza. Pezzi di soffitto stavano quindi cadendo: uno bello grosso aveva già colpito Beast Boy, mentre altri stavano per cadere sullo spento Cyborg e l'indifesa Star. Fortunatamente Raven stava schermando i suoi compagni, ma - notò il ladro con orrore - un pezzo di cemento più grosso minacciava di staccarsi da un momento all'altro, proprio sulla testa della demonessa.

\- Raven...-, si lasciò sfuggire sotto voce e il ragazzo vestito come un semaforo non si girò, piuttosto lo guardò quasi sorpreso. Il ladro chiarì urlando : - Va' a salvare Raven!-

\- Non mi distrarrai così facilmente...-

Red X stava per andare in panico. Sapeva che Robin avrebbe dovuto muoversi in quel momento per riuscire a salvare Raven, altrimenti non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta... E mentre ebbe quel pensiero seppe che ormai l'attimo era passato. Ma lui poteva farcela. Se si fosse spinto al massimo delle sue capacità, l'avrebbe salvata, era più veloce di Robin.

Prima che se ne rendesse conto stava correndo verso Raven, spingendo i muscoli delle sue gambe fino a farli bruciare. Andava contro tutte le regole, contro tutto ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare e gli avrebbe portato solo guai, ma era esattamente il motivo per cui era andato lì.

Arrivò a Raven mentre sentiva Robin urlarle di spostarsi e, prima che lei potesse reagire, la strinse a sé e la spinse a terra, di lato. Sentì, ma non registrò realmente, la maschera cadergli mentre rotolava sul pavimento, una mano sulla testa di Raven, a proteggerla e l'altra intorno alla sua vita a stringerla.

Quando la forza della sua spinta si esaurì si ritrovò stretto a lei, immobile, parzialmente coperto dalla parte del soffitto appena crollata... E in paradiso. Dio, gli era mancata! Il suo profumo di cannella e vaniglia, quella silhouette perfetta, anche se ancora acerba: conosceva quel corpo come il palmo della sua mano e, anche se sentirla tra le sue braccia sembrava così giusto, sapeva quanto in realtà fosse sbagliato.

Con un sospiro la lasciò andare permettendole di sollevare il volto, dimenticando completamente di aver perso la maschera, almeno finché i suoi occhi blu incontrarono quelle iridi viola.

Per un solo secondo fu rapito da quello sguardo sorpreso, tanto da appoggiarle la mano sulla guancia in una leggera carezza. Non appena notò però, sul volto della ragazza, un’espressione sorpresa, si rese conto di cosa stesse facendo.

\- Ro...-, Raven si bloccò prima di finire e, mentre alcuni dei lunghi capelli di lui sfuggivano alla coda con cui li teneva fermi fino a solleticarle il naso, si cortese: - Richard, cosa?-

Lui si lasciò distrarre ancora un attimo dal modo in cui quelle labbra sembravano accarezzare il suo nome ogni volta che lo pronunciavano, lasciandosi investire dalla nostalgia.

\- Avrai delle domande...-, iniziò senza muoversi.

\- Che sta succedendo? Lasciala!-, una voce poco più aspra e acuta della sua lo interruppe.

Raven si voltò a guardare il suo leader cercando di vedere, da dietro a quei capelli corvini, dove fosse il resto del team. Star, aiutata a stare in piedi da Beast boy, trascinava verso di loro Cyborg ancora in arresto.

\- Robin, dagli una delle tue maschere di riserva.-

\- Ma perché...-

\- Per favore.-, senza protestare Robin fece come gli chiedeva l'amica, di cui si fidava ciecamente.

Allungò la maschera e Red X la prese senza neanche guardarlo, continuando a mantenere il contatto visivo con Raven.

\- Adesso basta! Ti ho detto di lasciarla!-

L'altro sospirò, avvicinando ancora di più il viso a quello della ragazza prima di spostarsi, sedendosi a terra, e permetterle di alzarsi.

Quando la figlia di Trigon si mise in piedi Robin notò un leggero rossore sul suo volto, prima di guardare il volto semicoperto di Red X.

\- Rae...-

Raven si bloccò. Il suo nome era risuonato come in stereo, pronunciato da due voci sin troppo simili, con toni uguali nonostante diverse intenzioni.

Robin si spostò accanto a Raven, spalla a spalla, tenendola dietro di sé, per osservare il ladro, mentre questo sbuffando si alzava in piedi, attendendo ancora per voltarsi.

\- Che succede?-, chiese Robin senza sapere bene a chi, mentre prendeva la mano di Raven.

Ebbe la risposta appena guardò il volto del suo nemico.

\- Ma è Nightwing!-, si sentì la voce ingenua di Starfire.

Raven sentì la mano di Robin irrigidirsi prima di lasciare la sua.

\- Raven, puoi portarci tutti alla torre?-

\- Mi dispiace…-, iniziò la ragazza, ma la interruppe il ladro.

\- Non può, è stanca, ci vuole troppa…-

\- Trasporta lui -, il leader dei Teen Titans fece cenno verso quella specie di impostore,- e Cyborg. Ci vediamo tra 5 minuti.-

Raven annuì pronta a seguire le sue direttive, quando lui specificò.

\- Chiudilo nella stanza che avevamo progettato per te.- e ovviamente non stava parlando di Cyborg.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> °Episodio 2x03: tra le possibilità che BB prende in considerazione per la nuova identità di Red X c'è Jason Todd, conosciuto da tutti per essere il secondo Robin, dopo Richard -Dick- Grayson, il primo Robin, leader del gruppo in Teen Titans (e Teen Titans Go!). In New Teen Titans (Shorts) Episode "Red X Unmasked" Red X porta sotto la classica maschera bianca con la X rossa progettata da Robin una serie di altre maschere, tra cui quella di Jason, Speedy, Alfred, Batman, Larry (il Robin di un'altra Terra apparso nella 2x11) dimostrando di conoscere benissimo i Titans e la Bat-family.
> 
> ^La gara della 5X09 dove tutti gareggiano per la cosa più preziosa di Robin.
> 
> *Ho rivisto la serie in lingua originale, qualche tempo fa, e Raven in alcuni punti utilizza "Boy Blunter" invece di Boy Wonder; sappiamo tutti che Boy Wonder è il soprannome storico di Robin "Ragazzo Meraviglia", ma non mi pare ci sia un corrispettivo italiano del soprannome dato da Raven, quindi visto che lei si riferisce al fatto che il suo leader spesso non sia davvero così brillante, ho deciso di tradurlo Ragazzo Idiozia, anche perché doveva suonare per lo meno decentemente.


	3. Capitolo 2

**Capitolo 2**

  
I Giovani Titani erano radunati fuori dalla stanza dagli schermi e osservavano il loro “ospite”.

\- Sono certa che quello sia Nightwing!-, insisteva Starfire.

Robin sospirò ancora, per la millesima volta quel giorno, e si voltò verso la demonessa.

\- Tu che ne pensi? Sei quella che gli è stata più vicina.-

Raven arrossì appena, per un millisecondo, prima di riacquistare tutta la sua compostezza.

\- Sei davvero tu. Non ci sono dubbi. E questo spiega anche come riesca a bloccare i miei poteri empatici. Grazie al nostro legame conosci quei poteri meglio di chiunque, è naturale che tu possa imparare a bloccarli, in futuro.-

\- Quindi, suppongo di dover andare a parlare con lui per capirci qualcosa.-

\- O vuoi che ci provi prima io?-

Alla proposta di Raven, Robin si fermò un attimo a riflettere. Se stavano davvero parlando del se stesso futuro, e non di un altro dei trucchetti di Red X, doveva muoversi con cautela. Quello che aveva davanti non era semplicemente un avversario capace, ma soprattutto un avversario che lo conosceva bene e di cui lui conosceva poco.

Aveva due opzioni da poter sfruttare: poteva mandare avanti prima Starfire che aveva già conosciuto questo se stesso e gli avrebbe fatto abbassare le difese abbastanza perché lui potesse capirci qualcosa, o mandare dentro Raven, la persona che riusciva a capire meglio lui, la persona per cui X aveva mandato all'aria tutto il suo piano, la persona che era capace di destabilizzare prima di tutto Robin e di conseguenza, sperava, anche la sua versione futura.

Annuì a Raven e, prima che lei entrasse, mandò Star e BB a recuperare le forze come già stava facendo Cyborg: in fondo quello era pur sempre lui in futuro e non voleva esporne i segreti prima di dargli una possibilità di spiegarsi.

Raven entrò nella stanza, consapevole che ad osservarli ci fosse solo Robin e che, quindi, potessero parlare liberamente.

\- Ti devo ringraziare. Mi hai evitato un brutto mal di testa.-

Il suo interlocutore sorrise ironico scuotendo la testa.

\- Forse più di un mal di testa, Rae. Ma comunque non è stato un problema.-

Lo osservò bene: era sdraiato, le mani incrociate dietro la nuca, il volto che sembrava fissare il soffitto e un sorriso divertito; il ritratto del relax, peccato che stesse fingendo.

La ragazza attese qualche altro minuto prima di riprendere a parlargli.

\- E quindi sei Nightwing...-

\- Non proprio.-, iniziò lui tirandosi su a sedere e diventando incredibilmente serio,- A un certo punto sono stato Nightwing, ma non il Nightwing di cui parli, quello che ha incontrato Star. Quando lei è tornata indietro ha cancellato quel futuro in favore di un altro. Per questo i viaggi nel tempo sono pericolosi, si rischia di modificare interi destini o addirittura cancellare l'esistenza di alcuni.-

\- E tu stai rischiando tutto questo perché?-, lo vide irrigidirsi e stare la mascella, - Certo, supponendo che tu non sia qui solo per competere con te stesso...-

\- Ah, che simpatica! Provi i tuoi giochetti mentali su di me! Speravi che mi difendessi e ti svelassi tutto! Senti- continuò serio,- mi spiegherò al meglio delle mie possibilità, ma solo con Robin.-

\- E se io non volessi permetterti di stare da solo con lui? Non sono ancora certa che tu non sia un impostore.-

Lui la osservò un attimo prima di raggiungere un pannello sotto la TV, poggiarci la mano per farsi leggere le impronte e far apparire un pannello di controllo, grazie al quale escluse completamente l’audio dalla trasmissione dai monitor da cui Robin controllava.

Il Ragazzo Meraviglia vide la sua controparte futura sorridere, allargare le mani, poi ridere prima di avvicinarsi a Raven e aggiustarle una ciocca di capelli e sussurrarle qualcosa all'orecchio.

Un attimo dopo stava aprendo la porta.

\- E zero…-, sentì dire all'altro,- Ti avevo detto che sarebbe stato puntuale.-

\- Se volevi parlare con me bastava chiedere.-

\- Questo era il mio modo di chiedere.-

Raven li guardò attentamente. Accanto a lei Nightwing (decise che lo avrebbe comunque chiamato così, chiamarlo Robin sarebbe stato confusionario e usare il suo vero nome avrebbe esposto la sua vera identità) sorrideva sfrontato, ma l’immobilità e la rigidità del suo corpo tradivano tensione; di fronte a lei, ancora sulla soglia, Robin osservava la sua controparte futura, le labbra tirate in una linea dritta e la maschera leggermente increspata al centro delle sopracciglia. Entrambi si stavano studiando, ma ognuno a modo proprio perché avevano due ruoli diversi in questa storia e lei voleva davvero capire il proprio.

Sospirò, scuotendo la testa, quando si rese conto che entrambi sarebbero rimasti in silenzio per altri interminabili minuti se non li avesse scossi dal loro empasse.

\- Finitela, mi state facendo venire il mal di testa.-

\- Scusa, Rae.-, la risposta, ancora una volta, le arrivò in stereo. Si fece scappare una mezza risata ironica prima di superare Robin e uscire dalla stanza.

\- Non escludere il video, anche se volete privacy, non mi fido.- disse guardando il suo leader, prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

Raven raggiunse lentamente il monitor di controllo, felice di notare che tutto, nella stanza che aveva appena lasciato, era esattamente identico.

Ancora pochi secondi e finalmente vide Robin fare un passo verso Nightwing, ma non poteva sapere cosa gli stesse dicendo, visto che aveva le spalle alla telecamera. Le fu invece piuttosto semplice rendersi conto che Nightwing aveva chiesto al sé più giovane di spostasi in modo che le proprie parole non fossero visibili alla telecamera e quindi a Raven. Robin annuì e si voltò appena verso la telecamera annuendo piano, come per tranquillizzare lei. I due si spostarono in un punto dove l'occhio digitale non potesse svelare la loro chiacchierata.

Raven riuscì a stento a individuare le braccia gesticolanti del suo leader, sintomo che la chiacchierata in corso dovesse essere quantomeno frustrante.

Dopo quasi mezz'ora i due uscirono insieme dalla stanza, due identiche espressioni serie sui loro volti. La ragazza spalancò gli occhi viola vedendo anche il futuro Richard uscire, ma non ebbe tempo di fare altro perché la sirena si azionò: guai in città.

Un attimo dopo anche gli altri li avevano raggiunti e tutti attendevano ordini dal Ragazzo Meraviglia.

\- Dobbiamo dividerci. Star, tu resta con... Nightwing, gli altri con me.-

\- No!- a obiettare era stato quello che fino a poche ore prima loro conoscevano come Red X.

\- Non mi interessa se sei me, non discuto.-

\- No hai bisogno di portare tutti gli altri con te. Ti bastano i ragazzi.-

Robin restò un attimo in silenzio, prima di esplodere.

\- No, no e poi no! Non farò quello che suggerisci! Mi rifiuto! Non mi fido di te, né di quel che mi hai detto. Per quello che ne so puoi essere diventato uno psicopatico o essere posseduto.-

\- Non ti fidi di me perché non vuoi. Sei egoista e non vuoi dover rinunciare a...-

\- Sta' zitto!-

\- Sai che ti dico? Io sono te e nel momento in cui tornerò indietro avrò perso tutto anche io. Tutto! Tutto... Ma ne vale la pena.-

\- Non ti lascerò...-

\- Lascia anche Beast Boy.-

\- Lui? Cosa?-

\- Fidati. Non mi permetterà nulla. Diciamo che abbiamo lo stesso... Interesse.-

Robin spalancò gli occhi sotto la maschera. Questa informazione era anche più folle di tutto quel che gli aveva detto nella stanza...

\- Deve essere stata dura...- commentò quasi triste, mentre aveva premura di tenere lo sguardo puntato sulla maschera che aveva consegnato all'altro se stesso, senza spostarlo sul suo team.

\- Ne è valsa la pena, ogni singolo attimo.-

\- Eppure sei pronto a rinunciare a tutto...-

\- Dobbiamo...-

Improvvisamente Raven si frappose tra i due, tenendoli uno alla sua destra e l'altro alla sua sinistra.

\- Questo scambio sta diventando sempre più la sceneggiatura di una classica commedia romantica e visto che siete la stessa persona la cosa è davvero troppo strana, persino per me.-, si girò verso il più giovane, prima di chiedergli se stavano andando.

\- In realtà noi andiamo e tu e BB restate qui con... Lui.-

Raven era piuttosto curiosa e contrariata, ma annuì appena prima di chiedere se dovesse rinchiudere ancora Nightwing.

\- No, ma tenetelo sott'occhio. Non lo voglio vicino ai sistemi di controllo della torre. Ma non andrà via, ho qualcosa che... Desidera.-


	4. Capitolo 3

**Capitolo 3**   
  
  
  
Ecco perché pochi minuti dopo BB e Raven erano seduti sul divano davanti alla TV con il “ragazzo dal futuro”, come aveva iniziato a chiamarlo Beast Boy, in quel momento impegnato a giocare con la nuova consolle.  


\- Ehi, amico, ti va di giocare?-

\- No, ma grazie dell’offerta.- rispose, seguendo con lo sguardo Raven che si alzava per andare a farsi un the.

Pochi secondi e anche Nightwing era in piedi.

\- Dove vai?-, gli chiese il ragazzo verde.

\- Volevo prendere un caffè, non è un problema, vero?-, BB aveva gli occhi incollati allo schermo e nessuna intenzione di staccarli.

\- Dov’è Raven?-

\- In cucina.-

\- Ah, allora ok.-, con un sorriso furbo Richard Grayson raggiunse, in poche ampie falcate, la soglia della cucina, fermandosi ad osservare la figlia di Trigon mentre prendeva una bustina di the, attendendo che l’acqua bollisse.

\- Non ti avevo lasciato di là con BB?-

\- Volevo un po' di caffè.-

\- Prego… o devo mostrarti dove puoi trovarlo?-

Lui rise raggiungendola, mentre si voltava per mettere la bustina nell’acqua.

\- Non c’e bisogno di tenere su questo, quando sei con me, vero?-

Le chiese abbassandole il cappuccio che era stato sollevato sin dal momento in cui i due Robin erano usciti dalla stanza.

Raven rimase un attimo a guardarlo, quasi spaventata e intimidita da lui, con le guance appena colorate di rosa. Quello che aveva di fronte era il solito Robin, eppure non lo era. Il sorriso era più dolce, i movimenti più fluidi e meno impetuosi, più disinvolti.

\- Non riesco a leggerti.-, si ritrovò a dire la ragazza e solo allora si rese conto di quanto fosse vera quell’affermazione. Sgranò gli occhi, - Se tu fossi davvero Ri… Robin, avrei un legame con te, ma non sento niente.-

\- E se io non fossi Richard,- lui sorrise, - non avrei ricevuto da te lezioni su come bloccare i tuoi poteri e tu saresti in grado di capire ogni mia emozione, volendo.-

Raven si ritrovò a dover annuire leggermente e a cercare letteralmente una via di fuga mentre sentiva il suo sguardo su di sé. Fu grata dell’esistenza della maschera, non era certa di poter essere tranquilla di fronte allo sguardo di quel nuovo Richard così intenso e… adulto.

Voleva tornare nella stanza accanto, dove ci sarebbe stata la confortante presenza di BB a stemperare quella tensione, ma si accorse di essere praticamente bloccata dalle sue braccia, allungate verso il mobile alle proprie spalle.

\- Potresti lasciarmi passare?-, la sua voce era ferma e quasi nessuno avrebbe avvertito il leggero tremolio che l'aveva quasi spezzata alla fine. Ma lui era il Ragazzo Meraviglia.

\- Lo sai che non ti farei mai del male, Rae. MAI.-, le disse allungando la mano a sfiorarle i capelli, prima di posarla sulla sua guancia.

\- Perché sei qui?-

\- Devo salvare ciò che ho di più prezioso.-, sussurrò abbassandosi fino all’altezza di lei, che rimase, quasi boccheggiante, immobile.

A interrompere quella specie di incantesimo in cui Raven sentiva di essere caduta, fu la voce meno profonda del Robin di quel tempo.

\- Che diavolo stai facendo! Tieni le mani lontane da lei!-, l'altro sollevò le mani, per indicare che non aveva intenzione di far nient'altro che obbedire.

\- Rilassati, finirai per farci prendere un infarto a 19 anni! -

\- Rilassati? Mi hai mentito! Perché mai dovrei fidarmi più di te? Ti ho dato esattamente quello che volevi e mi hai preso in giro! Volevi che ti lasciassi qui con Raven e BB e l’ho fatto e alla fine mi hai fregato!-

\- Robin, non mi pare il caso…- disse Nightwing.

Raven si accorse che stava osservando i loro amici, fermi all'entrata della cucina, dietro Robin. Capì quindi che voleva riservatezza e in un secondo si teletrasportò con i due Richard di nuovo nella camera blindata, l’audio dei filmati di sorveglianza della quale era ancora disattivato.

\- Grazie…-, le sussurrò il più adulto dei due ragazzi, spostando lo sguardo dal sé più giovane e avvicinandosi appena a lei.

\- No! Ora basta!-, Robin era a dir poco furioso, la rabbia di poco prima, notò Raven, ancora più folle.

\- La devi lasciar perdere! Ti proibisco di avvicinarti a lei, di toccarla, di parlarle, persino di guardarla, ci siamo intesi? Non puoi venire qui, raccontare che vieni dal futuro per cambiarlo e decidere che intanto puoi goderti la sua compagnia! Non mi interessa se sei me o meno! Stai. Lontano. Da. Lei.-, pochi secondi dopo e, dandogli le spalle, continuò, - Andiamo, Raven!-

\- No.-, entrambi i ragazzi rimasero di sasso.

\- Come?-, le chiese voltandosi.

\- Mi hai sentita. Evidentemente mi state nascondendo qualcosa che dovrei sapere e quindi non mi muoverò di qui finché non mi avrete spiegato che cosa sta succedendo.-

Rimasero tutti e tre in silenzio per qualche minuto, Nightwing la osservò a lungo, prima di decidersi a parlare.

\- Ok, Rae. Sono venuto qui per cambiare il futuro…-

Non riuscì a continuare, perché gli arrivò un bugno da Robin.

\- Sta’ zitto!-, sibilò.

\- Ora basta! Robin perché ce l’hai tanto con… il futuro te stesso?-

\- Raven, come tuo leader…-

\- Perché è arrabbiato e geloso.-, lo interruppe Nightwing,- Perché è certo che ora, conoscendo il futuro possa cambiarlo senza rinunciare a l’amore della mia vita. Perché è arrabbiato con se stesso, cioè con me, perché sono venuto a rovinare tutto, perché è un egoista e vuole essere amato da lei.-

\- Quindi si tratta di questo? Di una ragazza? Sei qui per salvare Starfire?-

\- Rae, a volte…-, rispose il più grande, allungando la mano verso di lei, ma Robin si mise tra i due.

\- No! Ti ho detto che non puoi toccarla! E ti ho detto che non ti credo! Ti ho dato una possibilità e mi hai mentito: lascia BB, lui mi terrà a bada! Sciocchezze! Sicuramente mi hai mentito su molto altro!- ora la sua voce era più calma, ma più profonda,- Non vedo quindi perché dovrei crederti. Andiamo, Rae.-, finì prendendo la mano di lei.

\- Ehi, non è colpa mia! Evidentemente tenendo lontani voi due, anche BB non si è ancora accorto dei suoi sentimenti…-, a queste parole Raven si bloccò.

\- Noi… due?-, Raven sentì quasi un coro di “Dannazione!”.

\- Ragazzi, credo che voi dobbiate darmi delle spiegazioni.-, ma quando notò che entrambi rimanevano in silenzio, riprese lei:

\- Allora, iniziamo da cosa semplici, quindi… che c'entra Beast Boy?-, entrambi avevano un’espressione sorpresa.

\- Ehi, ho detto “semplici” e francamente la mente di Garfield è molto più semplice e lineare della vostra.-

\- Chi è Garfield?-, Raven si rese conto del suo errore quando Robin pose la domanda.

\- È il vero nome di BB, ma non ho mai capito come mai lei lo conoscesse da prima di tutti noi altri.-, spiegò Nightwing.

\- Me lo disse lui… non so perché, cosa vide mentre io e… te stavamo discutendo di un caso, ma improvvisamente gli venne una specie di attacco di gelosia, lo sentii distintamente, e appena rimasi sola mi si avvicinò per parlare e poi mi disse il suo vero nome… Ma non vedo come la sua cotta per me possa essere pertinente ora.-

I due ragazzi erano a bocca aperta.

\- Sai della sua cotta? Lo hai sempre saputo?- tentò il più grande, lei invece si voltò verso il suo leader ancora a bocca aperta.

\- Dopo Trigon… quando mi abbracciò. Proiettava in modo piuttosto prepotente i suoi sentimenti.-

Dopo queste parole cadde il silenzio, finché Nightwing non lo ruppe.

\- Quindi semplicemente non crede che io sia una minaccia per lui…-

\- I suoi sensi sono piuttosto sviluppati, raramente il suo intuito sbaglia. Ti riconosce come Robin, quindi non sei una minaccia.-

\- Non intendevo questo.-, le disse avvicinandosi e sorridendo furbo.

\- Ti ho detto di finirla.-, ancora una volta Robin si piazzò tra i due.

\- Io invece vorrei capire che hai contro la tua versione futura, Richard.-, lui si irrigidì e piuttosto che voltarsi verso di lei, guardò male l'altro se stesso.

\- Vuole evitare che io compia la mia missione.-

\- Che sarebbe?-

\- Devo cambiare il vostro presente per modificare il futuro.-

\- Sai che giocare con le linee temporali può essere pericoloso?-

\- Devo farlo.-

Robin si sentiva come invisibile e come un bambino che assiste ad una discussione dei suoi genitori: capiva ogni singola parola, ma il tutto non aveva senso.

\- No!-, si trovò ad urlare, prima di ricomporsi,- Hai già modificato il futuro, ora so del pericolo. Puoi tornartene a casa e goderti la tua relazione.-

“E soprattutto lasciarci vivere la nostra vita!”, aggiunse mentalmente.

\- No. Credi che non abbia provato? Sono tornato indietro dopo aver modificato la nostra storia…Ma non è bastato. Devo assicurarmi che sia tutto diverso.-

\- Tu vuoi assicurarti che la mia vita sia un inferno!-

\- Robin… smettila di fare il bambino.-, la voce monocorde e calma di Raven fu peggio di una doccia gelida.

\- Rae, tu non capisci… ti fidi più di lui che di me?-, Raven alzò gli occhi al cielo, prima di avvicinarsi a lui e mettergli le mani sulle spalle.

\- Robin, sii ragionevole, quello sei tu. Quindi mi fido di lui come mi fido di te.-

\- Non lo faresti se sapessi la verità…- rispose allontanandosi e voltandosi verso la porta di uscita. Se Raven voleva dar conto a quell’idiota lui non si sarebbe più messo in mezzo, non finché lui non fosse tornato dritto dritto nel suo tempo.

\- Sei un egoista.- lo bloccò la voce di Nightwing.

\- Invece sembra che a te non importi della felicità di nessuno di noi!-

\- Dobbiamo salvarla! Maledizione! Lo so come ti senti. Io sono come una luna intorno a lei e non riesco ad allontanarmi… ma devo, devi! Io non avrei voluto dirti tutto, ma non ho potuto evitare! Stava per ferirsi… e se le fosse successo qualcosa? Ma tu eri troppo pieno di te per credermi quando ti ho detto di salvarla, quindi ora siamo bloccati qui! Io non voglio veder morire la donna che amo, tu non vuoi rinunciare a lei perché non vuoi rinunciare a essere felice… Ma devi farlo, dobbiamo farlo…-

\- Come avrei dovuto sapere che eri me stesso nel futuro e che quindi la tua preoccupazione per Raven non fosse una farsa?-

\- Dovresti preoccuparti per lei! E se fosse morta?-

\- Immagino che sarei tornato indietro nel tempo, no? È così che so risolvere le cose, è così che so proteggere Raven, no? E tu sei arrabbiato solo perché tu l’hai persa! -

Si erano entrambi dimenticati che la persona di cui stavano parlando era ancora nella stanza, se ne accorsero quando, in mezzo a loro, davanti ai loro occhi, apparve una parete di energia di colore nero.

\- Io credo-, la voce bassa e minacciosa, ma il volto, stranamente non coperto dal solito cappuccio, vulnerabile e confuso,- che voi due mi dobbiate spiegare. Da come parlate sembra quasi che la persona che dovete salvare…-

\- Sei tu, Raven.- concluse con un sorriso timido Nightwing. I due Richard Grayson videro gli occhi della ragazza sbarrarsi e la osservarono sedersi sul divano e cercare di calmarsi usando il suo solito mantra.

Fu Robin ad avvicinarsi lentamente a lei e a inginocchiarsi per essere alla sua stessa altezza, spostandole poi una ciocca di capelli dal viso. Questo sembrò far tornare in sé la mezza demonessa.

\- Ci sono cose che non riesco a capire. Io… che c'entro con… -, mosse lo sguardo indaco sul maggiore dei due ragazzi e Robin poté ammirare lo strano fenomeno di Raven che, come in trans, arrossiva appena.

\- Rae...-, la voce di Robin la svegliò. Lei si alzò facendo finire sedere a terra il Ragazzo Meraviglia che fino a pochi attimi prima era inginocchiato davanti a lei.

\- È impossibile. È un bugiardo.- la voce dura, aveva una leggera nota isterica, così lontana dalla sua solita calma.

\- Come? Cosa?-, Robin era confuso e forse anche un po' offeso, ancora seduto a terra.

\- Non è vero! Non è possibile!- si voltò lei a guardarlo male.

\- E perché mai sarebbe impossibile? Perché l'idea di essere innamorata di me è così folle?-

Robin e Raven ora erano uno di fronte all'altra. Entrambi portati allo stremo dalla rivelazione e dai sentimenti che questo stava causando a entrambi. Erano arrabbiati e impauriti da quella discussione eppure si sentivano stranamente attratti l'uno dall'altra.

\- Ok, ora basta. Credo che vi dobbiate allontanare.-, solo quando si trovarono Nightwing accanto si resero conto di quanto fossero vicini. Entrambi imbarazzati, si sforzarono di non allontanarsi di scatto, concentrando tutta la loro frustrazione sul ragazzo.

\- Il mio compito è di allontanarvi! Se continuate così tra poco i vostri compagni dall’altro lato della porta vedranno un film a luci rosse!-

Come previsto quello fece allontanare di scatto i due teenager.

\- Vado a tranquillizzare gli altri e poi controlleremo la strategia che avete usato. Sicuramente ci saranno degli errori di cui non ti sei reso conto.- prima di uscire dalla porta però, Robin si voltò a guardarlo di nuovo, - E stalle lontano.-

\- Sono davvero così folle da essere geloso di me stesso?- commentò Nightwing appena l’altro fu uscito, ma ricevette in risposta solo un’occhiataccia.

\- Rae…-

\- Non mi fido di te…-

\- Non è vero. Fino a poco fa ti fidavi e ora…-

Raven non si era quasi accorta di quanto si fosse avvicinato a lei: aveva il passo elegante e sicuro di Robin, ma anche un modo di parlare ipnotico, quasi seducente. La mezza demonessa si ritrovò a chiudere il poco spazio che ancora c'era tra loro, per accettare la carezza che lui le stava facendo.

\- Sei qui per separarci, non per… sedurmi.-, riuscì a sussurrare, - Ammettendo che ti creda.-

A questo lui sorrise appena, avvicinandosi ancor più a lei e spostandosi in modo da dar le spalle alle telecamere. Tolse la maschera e la fece cadere a terra.

\- Non so mentirti, ma se preferisci puoi leggermi in volto per capire. O posso abbassare la mia barriera per un attimo… e non voglio sedurti…-

\- Ah, no?- intanto la mano di lui aveva lasciato il suo volto ed era scesa sulla sua spalla, mentre l’altra le sfiorava la mano.

\- No… è solo che… sono qui da tanto. E mi manchi Rae.-

Questo la riscosse e la fece allontanare a grandi falcate.

La porta si aprì senza far rumore, proprio mentre lei diceva che non credeva alla sua storia, ma si chiuse sbattendo, richiamando l’attenzione sul ragazzo vestito di rosso, verde e giallo.

\- Che succede?-, sibilò.

\- Non mi crede! Lei davvero non mi crede!- Nightwing stava quasi urlando.

\- Nightwing…-

\- No! Io so perché non mi credi e sai che ti dico? Sono qui per cambiare il nostro futuro, per mandare all’aria la nostra storia e quindi…- si rivolse al sé più giovane,- lei non mi crede perché non pensa che tu la possa amare. Che lei sia degna del tuo amore, perché in realtà lei ti ama già, ti ama da sempre e se ne è accorta al suo sedicesimo compleanno.-

Quando si zittì cadde a terra stremato prima di voltarsi verso Raven.

\- Ora l’ho fatto. Ho distrutto tutta la nostra storia, l’ho modificata per sempre.-

\- Perché?- chiesero in coro entrambi gli interessati, ma lui continuò a rivolgersi solo a lei.

\- Perché il giorno in cui mi hai detto che mi amavi è stato il più importante, il più bello della mia vita… E ora è scomparso.-

Robin vide Raven avvicinarsi all’altro e abbracciarlo. Si schiarì la voce prima di parlare.

\- Ho mandato gli altri a pattugliare la città per le prossime tre ore. Abbiamo la torre per noi. Dobbiamo capire cosa è andato storto.- disse spostando lo sguardo sulla parete.

\- Richard…-

\- Cosa?- sbottò Robin verso Raven.

\- Lo hai sentito… è tutto scomparso.-, lui rise.

\- No, non credo. È scomparso quel giorno.-, a questo la tirò a sé,- Ma credi davvero che questo possa cancellare tutto?- concluse dolce prima di sfiorarle appena le labbra con le sue.

\- Non ci posso credere! Fai sul serio?- si intromise Nightwing.

Robin sembrò arrossire appena, ma non si staccò dalla ragazza. Anzi le prese la mano e la guidò fuori, ignorando completamente le occhiatacce del se stesso futuro, non che gli fosse difficile: era totalmente rapito dal fatto che il semplice sfioramento di labbra che aveva appena causato gli avesse procurato delle emozioni così forti rispetto ai baci appassionati che aveva scambiato con Star. Era stato come ritrovare la gravità dopo un salto, inesorabile, terribile e necessario per riafferrare il trapezio.  



	5. Capitolo 4

** Eccoci qui. Scusate il ritardo, ma con tutto quello che sta succedendo... **

** Buone notizie: dopo questo capitolo dovrebbe essercene solo un altro molto piccolo e l'epilogo. Buona lettura e fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate! **

* * *

**Capitolo 4**

Raven era seduta in silenzio sul grosso divano. Di fronte a lei, i due Robin, presente e futuro, discutevano, piuttosto animatamente: avevano frapposto tra loro e la TV una lavagna bianca e continuavano a disegnare e cancellare schemi d’attacco, continuando a urlarsi addosso.

Lei si sentiva un po' stranita, in realtà stava riprendendosi dallo shock del bacio di Robin solo adesso. E nonostante il suo essere stata finora poco presente quei due le avevano già fatto saltare i nervi.

\- Ora basta!- urlò all’improvviso. I due si voltarono a guardarla. Il più grande con un’espressione dolce e l’altro lievemente imbarazzata, mentre si toccava le labbra, come se stesse ricordando il bacio.

Raven arrossì e spostò lo sguardo su Nightwing.

\- Visto che mi hai tirata dentro…-

\- Io non ho…-

\- Vi siete messi a urlare cose su di me, davanti a me… direi che conta. Comunque dicevo: visto che mi hai tirata dentro a questa cosa, ti dispiacerebbe spiegarmi qualche particolare?-

\- Spara.-, disse lui, sedendosi alla sua destra e spostandole una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.

\- Io e te siamo… -, con la coda dell’occhio Raven vide Robin spostarsi dietro di lei e poi sentì la sua mano sulla spalla sinistra.

\- Una coppia, da anni. - continuò il ragazzo,- Praticamente la nostra storia sarebbe dovuta iniziare, beh, perlomeno ufficialmente… che giorno è oggi?- appena Robin gli rispose duro, continuò,- Esattamente sei mesi fa, tra 9 giorni. Già è quasi il nostro mesiversario…- Vedendolo rattristarsi la mezza demonessa avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi a lui, ma la mano di Robin la strinse di più, fermandola, prima di intromettersi.

\- No.-, disse sottovoce, ma entrambi lo sentirono,- Perché hai detto “perlomeno ufficialmente “?-

\- Questa cosa non ti piacerà. Anzi non vi piacerà. Ricordo che Rae si sentiva malissimo…-

\- Parla! E non per enigmi, sono stufo dei tuoi giochetti. Ormai sappiamo tutto!-

\- La nostra storia non è iniziata proprio nel modo migliore. Io ero ancora con Starfire e Raven aveva finalmente accettato di uscire con Beast Boy. E credo che proprio questo mi riscosse. Ricordo che tornarono a casa molto tardi perché dopo il cinema Garfield aveva voluto portarla a ballare. Io ero rimasto alzato ad aspettarli, ma quando tornarono e mi spiegarono perché avevano fatto tardi, la cosa non mi calmò affatto. Erano mesi che io e Rae ci eravamo avvicinati e il nostro flirtare amichevolmente aveva portato BB a “darsi una mossa”. Ma questo mi rese totalmente geloso! Dopo aver sgridato BB con qualche scusa, le feci una vera e propria scenata di gelosia in piena regola, che finì, devo dire in modo piuttosto piacevole.- disse con un sorrisino compiaciuto, mentre i due adolescenti erano immobili e imbarazzati,- Ma non sapevamo come dirlo agli altri. Il problema maggiore era Star, perché stranamente Garfield capì da solo e mi odiò per questo. Quando mesi dopo tutta la squadra, compresi i Titans Est, ci scoprì a pomiciare in piscina… erano furiosi, ma Star… lei aveva il cuore spezzato. Non solo l’avevo tradita, ma, cliché dei cliché, lo avevo fatto con la sua migliore amica. Ci sono voluti anni perché ci parlasse di nuovo. Ed è successo solo quando ha capito che davvero quella tra me e Rae non era stata una storiella, ma che eravamo anime gemelle. Solo che a volte non è semplice trovare l’anima gemella immediatamente, si commettono errori. E anche lei la ha poi trovata in Roy, Speedy.-

Robin e Raven erano pietrificati. Una cercava di elaborare a pieno tutto quel racconto, cercava di capire come quei sentimenti, che cercava ogni giorno di reprimere, fossero esplosi talmente tanto da farle fare una cosa del genere a Star. Si disprezzava un po' in questo momento, per essere stata capace di ferirla in quel modo. Robin invece si era bloccato a fantasticare sull’immagine di lui e Raven in piscina, travolti dalla passione.

Raven sentì la mano di lui muoversi dalla spalla verso il suo collo. Robin, quasi senza accorgersene, allungò il pollice a sfiorarle, in una lieve carezza, la nuca, prima di fare lo stesso con indice e medio tra la base del collo e la clavicola. Raven ringraziò qualunque dio esistente per il proprio body, che la copriva fino a metà collo, e i guanti di lui. 

A spezzare quel momento fu la mano di Nightwing che spinse via quella del giovane se stesso.

\- Che altro volevi sapere, Raven?-, la ragazza si riprese quasi immediatamente.

\- Sai che è pericoloso viaggiare nel tempo?-

\- Ovviamente.-

\- E io ero al corrente di questo viaggio?-

\- È stata una tua idea più o meno.-

\- Ecco questo non ha molto senso.- cercò di ragionare lei,- vedi, tu continui a dire che tu e Robin siete egoisti, ma io sono un demone. E se c'è qualcuno che possiede certi tratti in questa… relazione, sono sicuramente io. Quindi perché mandarti indietro ed evitare del tutto questa storia? Non avrei avuto problemi a morire pur di non rinunciare a te. Perché mai solo per salvarmi…-

Raven non finì la frase, notando l’espressione cupa e triste di Nightwing. Si allungò e gli tolse la maschera, notando delle piccole lacrime bloccate nelle ciglia scure.

\- La nostra storia… fin dove…-, ancora una volta non concluse la frase perché il ragazzo si tolse il guanto sinistro e mostrò la mano. All’anulare spiccava una fede. 

\- La me del futuro… quella che è morta.- Nightwing rimise a posto la maschera, mentre le mani di Robin tornavano sulle braccia della sua compagna di squadra,- Era… incinta, vero?-, l’unica risposta che ebbe fu un leggero cenno del capo.

\- Quindi,- riprese dopo minuti di teso silenzio,- volevo che salvassi nostro figlio o figlia. Ma come è possibile? Se sei qui per non farci stare insieme…-

\- Non lo so. Ho interpellato anche una vecchia conoscenza di Bruce. La bambina, perché sì, era femmina, non è destinata a nascere senza di me. E… andrà tutto a rotoli.-, concluse alzandosi.

\- Cosa non ci stai dicendo?-, scattò Robin.

\- Io… io… vuoi saperlo? Noi siamo destinati. Per questo prima ho parlato di anime gemelle. Non possiamo essere felici se siamo distanti. Come per Clark Kent e Lois Lane. E lo stesso vale per Star e Speedy. Ma io devo impedire tutto questo. A costo di rendere tutti infelici!- iniziato come insicuro, il discorso del Dick adulto era quasi sfociato nell’isteria. Raven lo raggiunse e schiaffeggiò, sperando che si riprendesse, ma il risultato fu che si ritrovò stretta tra le sue braccia. Con un cenno della mano soffocò le proteste di Robin, prima di pretendere di essere liberata da quell’abbraccio. Appena lo ottenne continuò.

\- Perché questa cosa sarebbe stata una mia idea?-

\- Stavamo stabilendo la strategia d’attacco, il giorno prima avevamo vagliato le possibilità in caso fosse andato tutto a rotoli e quella di tornare indietro ci era sembrata un’idea possibile, tu quella mattina non eri molto positiva, anzi, e prima di affrontare la battaglia mi hai detto “Non avresti dovuto spezzare il cuore a Kori”-.

\- Fammi rivedere la strategia che abbiamo ideato.- disse lei seria, improvvisamente, alzandosi e piazzandosi davanti alla lavagna. Nightwing sorrise e la raggiunse.

Robin rimase in silenzio ad osservarli, facendosi cadere sul divano nel posto occupato fino a poco prima dalla sua compagna di squadra. Sospirò vedendola concentrarsi mentre parlava con la sua controparte futura: quello era davvero lui, pareva, anche se faceva fatica ad accettarlo, e nel futuro era davvero sposato con Raven che, a quanto pareva era innamorata di lui da tempo.

E lui invece che provava? Aveva amato quel bacio che le aveva dato e di certo era attratto da lei come qualsivoglia altro ragazzo lo sarebbe stato. In più lei era la persona che lo capiva meglio e condividevano un legame. Non sapeva precisamente cosa provasse per lei, era un insieme di sentimenti complicati, uniti a emozioni estremamente semplici, ma forti… sicuramente era qualcosa più del semplice affetto e non sembrava così strano immaginare che potesse diventare amore... E se davvero erano destinati…

A bloccare i suoi ragionamenti fu proprio la voce di Raven.

\- Richard sei un idiota!-

\- Uh, grazie, che ho fatto?- disse alzandosi e raggiungendola.

\- No, non tu.- arrossì lei, poi indicò l’altro.- Lui.-, Robin annuì appena, sorridendole.

\- Cosa non, ti torna, Rae?-, lei sbuffò al soprannome, - Come tuo marito mi hai dato il permesso di chiamarti così.-, lei lo guardò poco convinta, consapevole che probabilmente lui stesse usando la propria conoscenza del futuro per incastrarla con un soprannome che lei non amava.

\- Non sei suo marito.-, interruppe i suoi pensieri Robin.

\- Credevo avessimo superato questa parte.-

\- Infatti, finitela. E come dicevo: sei un idiota. Nello schema… dov’e Star?-

\- Non poteva esserci, ma Roy era con noi.-, lei sospirò. Certamente lei era avvantaggiata nel riuscire a comprendere i sentimenti degli altri, ma a volte, nonostante tutte le sue doti di intuitività e intelligenza, Richard era davvero un idiota. Credeva davvero che in circostanze normali Star avrebbe disertato una battaglia del genere? Che se il suo rapporto con lei non fosse stato rovinato, lei non sarebbe corsa ad aiutarla nonostante qualsiasi altra difficoltà?

\- Star vi avrà perdonati, ma questo non ha cambiato nulla. Quel rapporto non è mai completamente guarito. Ed è per questo che ti ho fatto capire, la me del futuro ti ha fatto capire, di dover tornare qui… ti ho detto che non avresti dovuto spezzarle il cuore, non che dovevi restare con lei.-

Appena Raven ebbe concluso Robin si lasciò scappare una risata amara e colpì alla spalla Nightwing, che intanto era rimasto letteralmente a bocca aperta.

\- Pare che siamo due idioti-, concluse sorridendo.


	6. Capitolo 5 + Epilogo

* * *

  
**Capitolo 5**  
  
Al loro ritorno Starfire, Cyborg e Beast Boy trovarono i due Robin che si sfidavano ai videogiochi e Raven intenta a leggere in silenzio.

\- Scusate,- si intromise Cyborg, - ma voi due non vi odiavate o cose così?-, 

\- Tutto risolto, amico mio. Era solo un fraintendimento.- rispose il più grande dei due ragazzi, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia dal suo corrispettivo adolescente.

Raven si guardò intorno e decise che era sicuro lasciare i due Ragazzi Meraviglia senza la sua supervisione, ora che erano tornati gli altri. Scivolò silenziosamente verso la porta, evitando di usare i suoi poteri, che sentiva ribollire sotto la pelle: era sempre stata così attenta a tenere a bada i suoi sentimenti per Robin e lui invece decideva di venire dal futuro a dirle che erano sposati... E intanto il Robin del suo tempo decideva di baciarla, così senza motivo, solo perché poteva, solo perché ora conosceva i suoi sentimenti e sapeva che lei glielo avrebbe permesso.

Era immersa in questi pensieri, per questo non si accorse subito della presenza di una zanzara verde sulla sua mano. 

\- BB…- il ragazzo riprese la sua forma umana.

\- Tutto ok, Rae? Sembra che la visita di Nightwing ti abbia… destabilizzata.-, le chiese sorridendole dolce.

\- No, sono solo un po' preoccupata. Viaggiare nel tempo è pericoloso e comporta dei grossi rischi. Potrebbe… lui potrebbe… cancellare per sempre il futuro dal quale viene.-

\- Ma lo saprebbe nel momento stesso in cui avverrebbe, no?-, chiese grattandosi una guancia, lei scosse appena la testa, poi lo guardò pensierosa.

\- Finché si muove attraverso i flussi spazio temporali è una sorta di particella singolare che non si riappropria delle proprietà contingentuali se non quando avrà ripreso il proprio allocamento primario…-, notando lo sguardo confuso del ragazzo, spiegò,- Finché non torna nel momento esatto in cui è ricominciato il suo viaggio nel tempo non può subire le modifiche delle sue azioni. Potrebbe aver distrutto per sempre la sua vita. La vita di tutti.-

\- Ma sicuramente questo non provocherà qualcosa di drastico come la morte di qualcuno di noi…-, disse di botto, ridendo, come a volerla consolare, mentre lei, coperta dal mantello, portava la mano sulla pancia , stringendola poi fino a conficcarsi le unghie nel palmo.  


Il giorno dopo, Raven riusciva a stento a mantenere gli occhi aperti, avendo dormito davvero poco, eppure tutti e cinque i membri dei Teen Titans erano radunati sul tetto per salutare Nightwing.

\- È stata una visita breve, amico Nightwing.-

\- No, niente affatto Star. Ma non preoccuparti, ci rivedremo.-, le disse sorridendo prima di abbracciarla.

Salutò anche BB e Cyborg, si avvicinò poi a Raven.

\- Rae… a presto.-, disse prima di stringerla.

Dopo si spostò verso Robin e si raccomandò, con voce ferma e decisa, di fare la cosa giusta, perché in ballo c’era qualcosa di troppo importante, ricevendo come risposta un cenno veloce e sicuro del capo.

Conclusi i saluti Nightwing consegnò alla sua versione più giovane le chiavi del suo appartamento e estrasse da un borsone uno strano telecomando che aprì una specie di vortice nero al centro del quale si intravedeva una Jump city leggermente diversa da quella alle spalle dei Titans.

Appena questo vortice si chiuse alle spalle di Nightwing, Raven quasi si lasciò andare ad un sospiro di sollievo.

Quel futuro era sparito, con tutte le sue anomalie. Ora poteva continuare a credere che la sua cotta per Robin fosse solo passeggera e fingere di non sapere tutti il resto . Si concesse appena uno sguardo fugace al suo leader, che ancora guardava, il volto rigido, il punto in cui era scomparso la sua controparte futura, nonostante il vortice fosse sparito da un po'. Raven sospirò, lasciandosi cadere nel portale nero che aveva creato ai propri piedi, e cercò di scacciare quella vocina da bambina che le chiedeva quale colore avrebbe ottenuto mischiando viola e blu: pervinca, fiordaliso o blu ceruleo? Aveva perso la sua bambina e non conosceva neanche il colore dei suoi occhi…

* * *

  
**Epilogo**

Era passata una settimana dalla partenza di Nightwing e tutto scorreva come al solito nella torre a forma di T, solite battaglie contro i soliti nemici, soliti battibecchi tra loro... Più o meno.

Robin era piuttosto agitato quella mattina: era giunto il momento di fare le cose per bene, ma non era quello il suo problema più grande.

Avevano appena finito di fare colazione, Raven stava tornando nella sua stanza e lui praticamente la dovette rincorrere.

\- Rae...-, la ragazza si bloccò, senza però voltarsi verso di lui.

\- Rae,- riprovò, ma lei continuò a non guardarlo,- per favore... Se non vuoi guardarmi, puoi ascoltarmi?- la vide annuire piano.

Robin rimase in silenzio, non sicuro di cosa dirle sul serio. Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio fu Raven a incoraggiarlo a parlare con un leggero colpo di tosse, voltandosi appena.

\- Ho notato che mi stai evitando.-

\- Niente affatto.-, rispose secca lei, prima di allontanarsi quasi di fretta. Lui la raggiunse in poche falcate, spingendola contro il muro. Il movimento le fece cadere il cappuccio.

\- Che vuoi, Robin?-

\- Io... Voglio... Davvero, Rae...-

\- Raven. Il mio nome è Raven.-

\- Lui ti chiamava Rae...- la accusò.

\- Era... Diverso.-, cercò di spiegarsi, ma vide la mascella di lui contrarsi.

\- Ti manca lui?-

\- Robin, davvero, dovresti smetterla con questo astio verso... Te stesso.-

\- Però con lui avresti parlato, non lo avresti evitato.-, non se ne era neanche accorto, ma si era avvicinato talmente tanto a lei da schiacciarla tra il proprio corpo e il muro.

\- Robin, devi allontanarti...-

\- A lui...-

\- Lui, lui, lui! Sei tu, maledizione! Un te diverso, ma sempre te. Un te che ora non esiste e non esisterà mai più, non da quando è tornato indietro.-

\- E sei arrabbiata...-

\- No, io... Sono... triste.- spostò lo sguardo.

Con delicatezza Robin le mise un dito sotto il mento, portandola a guardarlo di nuovo.

In pochi lo sapevano, Raven tendeva a nascondere non solo i suoi sentimenti, ma anche il suo sguardo, perché quest'ultimo tradiva tutto quello che lei provava. E fu guardandola negli occhi che Robin si ricordò quello che aveva detto il sé del futuro: Raven lo amava. Lui poteva essere in una fase iniziale dei suoi sentimenti, la fase in cui li aveva appena scoperti e capiti, la fase in cui era tutto ancora nuovo e strano...

Ma Raven lo amava già e aveva appena visto scomparire un futuro in cui lui la ricambiava.

Le accarezzò il viso, prima di avvicinare il proprio.

\- No...-, lo bloccò.

Lui allora si guardò intorno prima di sollevare la mano e togliere la maschera. La sentì trattenere il fiato.

\- Siamo destinati, Rae.-, le sussurrò. Poi si allungò a baciarle la guancia. Rimise  la maschera al suo posto allontanandosi e lasciando la mezza demonessa, per una volta, senza parole.

Richard era felice. Certo il suo programma per la mattina non era stato particolarmente gioviale, aveva deciso di parlare con Starfire per mettere fine a quel rapporto un po' infantile tra loro, ma la chiacchierata fuori programma con Raven era stata straordinariamente piacevole. E anche il discorso con l'aliena non era stato poi il gran disastro che aveva pensato.

Starfire aveva preso piuttosto bene la loro rottura e, quando lui le aveva fatto capire che era interessato a Raven, lei si era mostrata quasi felice per lui.

Certamente sapeva che la reazione di Star non fosse completamente genuina: sicuramente era molto più triste di come mostrava, quindi doveva procedere con cautela nell'avvicinarsi a Raven.

Ebbene non riuscì ad attendere più di 10 giorni. A sua discolpa c'è però da dire che non poté aspettare molto: aveva sentito BB parlare con Cyborg sulla sua intenzione di invitare Raven per un appuntamento. 

Coincidenza volle che quello fosse il giorno dell'apertura delle lettere dei fan, sfruttò quindi la cosa a suo favore. Spuntò infatti tra le lettere destinate a Raven, una senza mittente. La ragazza non ci fece particolarmente caso, finché aprendola non lesse la firma in calce: Richard John Grayson.

Quel pomeriggio, a due passi dalla periferia della città, una ragazza con shorts e maglietta neri e un cappellino blu sui capelli viola entrò in una piccola libreria. Attraversò tutte le sezioni fino ad arrivare a quella dei mystery. Lì, seduto a un tavolino, un ragazzo con capelli neri ribelli che gli finivano sugli occhi blu leggeva un rivista di gossip.

Lei si sedette accanto a lui e lo vide sorridere da dietro la rivista: la copertina mostrava il leader dei Titans che dava le spalle alla sua ex ragazza, "Problemi in paradiso?"era il titolo.

\- C'è da dire che a volte i paparazzi sono perspicaci.-, commentò abbassando la rivista.

Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo e cambiò discorso, posando sul tavolino una lettera.

\- "Volevo farti sapere che ti ammiro molto. Mi piacerebbe dirtelo oggi in libreria". Davvero?-

\- Eh, non sapevo cosa scrivere per non destare sospetti...-

\- Ho davvero pensato di lasciarti qui da solo. Non mi sembra il caso...-

\- Di fare cosa?- le rispose furbo.

Restarono così a osservarsi, per qualche minuto, in silenzio.

\- Lo sai, il futuro può cambiare.-

\- Spero di sì, altrimenti Nightwing avrà fatto un viaggio inutile...-

\- Quello che intendevo è che non è detto che noi...-

\- Dobbiamo solo iniziare a viverlo quel futuro.-, Raven arrossì apertamente.

\- E questa,- disse stringendo la lettera,- ti è sembrato il modo giusto?-

\- Cosa volevi che dicessi? "Piacere, Richard Grayson"?-

\- Se proprio non c'era un modo migliore...-

\- Beh, in realtà...-

Come al solito Robin era stato veloce, solo che stavolta l'aveva sorpresa per un altro motivo e cioè il contatto, delicatissimo, delle loro labbra.

Raven ci mise qualche secondo a capire che la stava, di nuovo, baciando. Ma prima che potesse decidere che reazione avere lui si era già allontanato, sedendosi di nuovo sulla sua sedia.

\- In realtà credo che sia questo il modo migliore, Rae.-, sorrise, facendole l'occhiolino.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END! Mentre Robin e Raven sono pronti viversi la loro storia, noi ci salutiamo momentaneamente, ma potrei tornare presto con qualche nuova storia. Ne ho giusto un paio/dozzina in lavorazione! A presto! ;)


End file.
